It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,150 that a coating of aluminum nitride or aluminum nitride amine on an electroluminescent phosphor particle allows the manufacture of electroluminescent light sources having good life characteristics. It is also known to coat such phosphors with a metal oxide hydroxide.
It would be an advance in the art if such coatings could be applied to large batches of phosphor materials.